


Interrupted

by Jappa13



Series: Best "Friends"...? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Cockblocking, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Table Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Harry and Ron were "interrupted" by their dorm mates and the one time their dorm mates prevented them from being "interrupted".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Or what I like to call: "The three times Harry and Ron were cockblocked by their dorm mates and the one time their dorm mates prevented them from being cockblocked."
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^-^

**1: Neville**

Alone time was something Harry and Ron rarely got. So when they realise they were alone in the door room – the others (for once) entertained elsewhere – they decided to take advantage of the occasion.

They held each other close, gasping and moaning softly. Both were still fully dressed with just their trousers open. Harry slim legs framed Ron's larger ones as he slowly rolled his hips. Ron's large hands gripped Harry's hips, his thumbs rubbing at the tanned skin on display.

Harry's hand dragged down, reaching into Ron's open trousers. His grip was strong but fingers teasing deep throaty groans from the red-head. Hands slip up Harry's chest, pushing his shirt up and over his head-

“Oh!”

They froze. Heads snapped towards the opened door.

There stood a blushing Neville, eyes wide and looking at everything but them. “S-sorry!” he stuttered and quickly rushed downstairs, leaving the door open in his wake.

“Fucking hell,” Ron muttered, his freckled face flushed red. Harry's face wasn't much better. He fell to the side and landed with a _thud_ next to Ron with an annoyed groan.

The atmosphere was shattered.

“I won't be able to look at Neville the same.” he muttered. Ron grunted in agreement, reaching down and tucking himself back into his trousers.

“That was a mood-killer.” he sighed.

x-x-x

**2: Dean**

Harry is always the first person awake. Years of being woken at the crack of dawn due to the Dursleys was not something he could easily stop.

Ron was normally the last to be awake. Always sleeping in until the last possible moment.

But there are days when Harry is able to break Ron's sleeping habits. Because like Ron, the others in their dorm also like to sleep in until as late as possible. Which means when Harry wakes up, the shower is always empty.

And Harry likes to take advantage of that. With Ron.

Harry's shoulders were pressed into the tiles, legs wrapped around Ron's hips. Ron's arms were wrapped around him, holding him up as he thrust into Harry in a quick, sharp pace. The water ran hold and showered down over then, filling the room with steam and making every slick.

Harry gripped tight at Ron's broad shoulders, small grunts escaping his lips with each thrust.

“For fucks sake! Really?” a pissed voice snapped them out of their lust-filled haze.

Ron jumped in surprise, slipping on the slippery tiles and tumbling to the ground with a wet _smack!_ Harry came tumbling down on top of him.

“Just because we know doesn't mean we want to see it!” Dean grumbled, walking into one of the other stalls and sliding the shower curtain across sharply.

With twin groans Harry and Ron climbed up off the floor, a spectacular bruise forming on Ron's pale back.

Looks like their fun was ruined again.

x-x-x

**3: Seamus**

This time there was no reason for any of their dorm mates to walk in on them. As they were far away from Gryffindor tower and tucked into a little abandoned classroom in a quiet corridor.

Ron had Harry bent over a table, hands pinned down above his head and thrusts long and deep.

“Do you have a voyeurism kink or something?” an irish voice spoke up, amused. Ron stopped immediately. “It's like you're beggin' to be caught.”

Harry stood up sharply (narrowly missing smacking heads with Ron) and turned around with a glare. He ignored the fact that he was stark naked. “It's not our fault you all keep walking in on us.” he snarked. “And it must be _you_ with a voyeurism kink seeing as we are far away from anywhere we could be busted!” he then started reaching for his clothes.

Seamus just laughed. “Oh no! Don't stop on my account!” He leaned against the door frame. “Just pretend I'm not here.”

“Fuck off, Seamus.” Ron muttered, also getting redressed.

Sighing dramatically, Seamus turned around and left, calling after himself. “Let me know if you want another person to join you!”

x-x-x

**+1: Hermione**

Harry and Ron stared at their dorm mates in shock.

“What?”

Seamus gave them a wink. “We've all noticed that due to a certain bushy-haired friend, you two have become very… _sexually frustrated_.”

“And we figured we would help you by keeping this friend distracted and away from the room.” Dean finished explaining with a small smirk. Next to him sat Neville who was blushing furiously.

Ron and Harry blinked. “Are you fucking with us?” Ron asked.

Dean just rolled his eyes. “We are sick of you taking your sexual frustration anger from Hermione's astonishing cock-blocking skills out on us! You are both _very_ close to killing us all.”

Seamus proceeded to stand up and usher Dean and Neville out the door before the couple could decline. “Have fun boys!”

Just as the door shut behind them they heard Hermion's voice echo up the stairs. Dean was quick to stop her in her tracks and distract her from her unintentional (or possibly intentional) cock-blocking quest.

Harry turned to Ron. “Might as well take advantage of this.” he said before launching himself at Ron with a wicked smirk.


End file.
